


Out of Place

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various!Naruto x Reader fic. While spending your 17th birthday alone with a Naruto marathon, you get a message on your phone, asking you to make a wish and blow out the little animated cupcake. Little did you know that in doing so would forever change your life. Taking you to a whole new world. One where you were never alone.





	1. Blowing out the candle

 

Alone.

I’m alone

I’m always alone

        Your dull (e/c) eyes watch the seconds tick by on the clock beside your bed. Just a few more seconds and it would officially be your seventeenth birthday. Does it count if no one even knew? Your lips spread into a bittersweet smile. Why were you even watching? What did you expect?

tick

tick

tick

               The small hand and the big hand meet on the 12. Shaking your head, you tear away your gaze. It didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered. You let out a soft sigh and cuddle up in your blanket, bringing your laptop closer to you as you resume the Naruto episode you were watching. Even though he wasn’t real, the boisterous blonde knew how to make you smile. “You don’t know how lucky you are, Naruto...” Another bittersweet smile curves on your lips.

               **DINGDING**

               “What the hell?” Your phone lit up with a message. Your heart skips a beat in your chest and you hastily paused the show. Someone must have remembered! It was from **_‘Anonymous’_**. “That’s strange.” You mutter to yourself but quickly open the message anyway,

               _**“Happy Birthday, dear (Y/N). I only offer you one wish. Close your eyes and blow out the candle. Use it wisely.”**_ Read the message along with a small animated picture of a cupcake with a single candle lit on top. Who could have sent the message? Maybe it was a prank? But then how did they know that it was your birthday? You let out a small sigh and close your eyes. “It couldn’t hurt to try...”

 

              _'What should I wish for?'_  Your repeated this in your head a few times before opening your eyes once more, the paused frame of Naruto greeting you. You smiled warmly at the animated boy. “I wish that I could have friends like Naruto…” You say quietly before closing your eyes once more and blowing on the picture of the lit cupcake. A few moments of silence go by. “This is stupid...” You huff and open your eyes only to notice that the cupcake’s candle was no longer lit. “What? Wait wasn’t that- “

               Suddenly a bright light flashes from your laptop screen, rendering your vision useless. “What the hell!” You exclaim, shielding your eyes from the bright light. Within seconds the light goes out and all is now dark. “What is going on?!” You stand to your feet only to find that you were no longer on your bed. Soft grass tickled your feet. You screeched, the sound echoed from all directions, causing you to almost just straight out of your skin.

**DINGDING**

               Your phone lit up on the ground next to your feet with another message. You hesitantly bend down to grab your phone. _**“Wish granted.”**_ Was all the message said. “W-What is going on? Where am I?!” You cry out.

               “Over this way! I heard something!” You heard a man shout followed by rustling of what you assumed to be a bush. “Just what was that light?” You heard a feminine voice ask.

        “Ugh, I have no idea but did they really have to call _me_ out here too? Troublesome.” Came a dejected voice.

               Your eyes widen. _‘Troublesome?’_

               “Well hello there miss. Just what on earth are you doing out here? And dressed like that?”

        Looking down at your attire your cheeks flush a soft pink. You were wearing an over sized black t-shirt and your underwear. You pull down your shirt as far as it could go to cover your upper thighs before turning around to where the gruff voice came from. Your eyes could hardly believe it. “A-Asuma?”

               “Yo, I found someone over here!” He called and within seconds three figures flood in. A beautiful blonde girl, a chubby brown-haired boy and an uninterested black-haired boy.

        “N-No way.” You mutter out, your knees begin to buckle beneath you.

        “Whoa there, Missy!” Asuma supports you, his arm held you up. “Just what are you doing out here anyway?” Asuma asks you gently.

        “You’re probably scaring her, Sensei!” Ino scolded the man and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

               “Miss? Can you hear me?” Ino cooed to you. You nod your head.

        “Y-Yeah..”

        She gave you a small smile. “How did you get out here?” She inquired softly.

        “I-I.. There was this light.. And.. And..” Darkness swarmed your vision and the last thing you heard was the weary voice of Shikamaru let out a “Troublesome girl.”

* * *

               Light filtered through the pure white curtains of the hospital room. Your eyes slowly open, adjusting to the bright intrusion. You groan and sit up in the bed. “So.. It wasn’t a dream?” You sigh softly to yourself.

               “Did you think it was?” Came a soft voice from beside you, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin. “Oh, sorry! I guess I should have let you know I was here from the beginning.” The curtain to your room swiftly moves, revealing the pinkette behind it. “My name is Sakura Haruno. May I ask yours?”

               “S-Sakura?” You just couldn’t believe it. This was all too real. You stood to your feet and walked over to the girl, your eyes scanning over every inch of her.  She looked a little embarrassed but shrugged it off.

        “Y-Yeah. That’s me.” You realize just how close you were to her and quickly go back into your bed.

        “I just cannot believe this! This is insane!” You exclaim to yourself internally. Sakura clears her throat, bringing you back to the situation at hand. “O-Oh.. my name? It’s (Y/N) (L/N).”

               “That’s an unusual name.. I’ve never heard of it before. Where are you from?” She inquired.

        Well you could tell her that you were from a whole other world where her world was an anime/manga. You could always lie.. But that could just hurt you in the future. There was always the option of feigning amnesia.. But all and all the best idea would be to tell her the truth, just not the whole truth. “W-Well.. It’s kind of a funny story.”

               Her emerald eyes never once left yours. She listened to what you had to say without judgement and simply nodded her head, writing down little notes as you told her your story. “And then I woke up here.. That’s all there is to it.”

               “And this “message” you received.. It was on a phone? This thing?” She held up your cell phone in her hand.

        “Yes, that’s it.” You reached your hand out to it and she places it in your palm. You place your thumb over the print scanner and it unlocks for you. She looks amazed by this and comes to your side to see it up close.

        “Oh wow! This is amazing.” You smile at her cuteness and pull up the messages to show her. “I think it’s time to introduce you to Tsunade-sama. She’ll know what to do from here.”

               “SAKURAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNN!” A familiar voice rings through the halls of the hospital wing.

        “Ugh! That idiot! What does he want?” The pink haired girl groans out. Your heart thumps loudly in your chest as you hear the footsteps grow closer and closer.  

* * *


	2. Warm feelings

               “Sakura-channnnn!” The voice bellowed out. You knew who it was, there was no way that it could have been anyone else. It was- The door slammed open, revealing the riled-up blonde. “Oi! There you are. I’ve been searching all over this stupid hospital for you!” He huffed at Sakura. Her eyebrow twitched and her fist clenched tightly.

        “Na-ru-to!” Sakura ground out his name in annoyance. “Can’t you be a little quieter? This IS a hospital, you know.”

               “Oh! Is this the girl? The one who came from that bright light?” Naruto barged passed Sakura and completely intruded into your personal space, his cerulean blue eyes roaming over your form, causing a small blush to spread across your cheeks. “You don’t look like anything special. Just how did you do that, anyway? I heard they would see the light even from Sunagakure!”

               “You idiot!” Sakura yelled out, smacking the curious boy on the back, effectively making him curl back with a whine.

        “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” He cried out.

        “Please don’t mind him, (Y/N)-san. He’s an idiot but he’s a harmless idiot.” She gave you a small, reassuring smile.

               “It’s okay, Sakura-san.. I don’t mind. But is it true? You saw the light as well?” You asked. Sakura nodded her head.

        “It’s true, that’s how Asuma-sensei found you. And it’s a good thing that he did! You could have been attacked out there all by yourself. But then again, I guess you couldn’t exactly help your situation.” Naruto gives Sakura a curious look.

        “Situation?”

               “Oh! Let’s get you dressed and take you to Tsunade-sama. I noticed that all you had was a shirt, so I brought you some of my old clothes.. I hope they fit you. It’s just temporary of course.” She hands you a small pile of clothes with a sweet smile on her pink lips. You took this moment to admire the woman, she was beautiful, smart and kind. Just like in the anime. A heavy blush comes over your cheeks.

        “Thank you so much, Sakura-san! You didn’t have to do this.” She seems taken aback by how thankful you were and blushes lightly herself.

        “I-It’s not a problem. Here, I’ll leave you to get dressed.” Sakura walks out of the room, dragging Naruto along with her to leave you to change.

        “Ne, Sakura-chan. Is she really the one who made that light?” A serious look came over his visage.

        “I’m not sure, myself. From what she told me, she was also affected by this light. She doesn’t seem dangerous, and I sense no chakra coming from her what-so-ever. How curious.” Just as Naruto was about to speak back the door opens and you exit your room.

        “Thank you again, Sakura-san. The bottoms fit well, but um.. T-The chest area is a little tight.” You say, rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment. Sakura had provided you with a regular pair of black shorts that went to mid-thigh as well as a black, sleeveless shirt that zipped up in the middle. Sakura’s eyes come to look at your chest that looks like it could burst from its confines at any second. It wasn’t that you had exponentially large breasts, it was that she had a lack of a chest. Her mouth opens wide and her eyes pop out. From behind her you could hear Naruto snickering.

        “L-Looks like *snicker*-“Before he could even finish his sentence, Sakura spun around, her fist connects with the blonde’s jaw, sending him flying down the hallway.

        “You jerk! Hmph!” She walked to where his lifeless body was now laying and pried his orange jacket from him. “Serves you right.” She scoffed as she walked back to you, handing you the jacket. “Put this on. There are a lot of perverted men in this village and I want to protect you from that.”

        Again, this woman was so kind to you. She looked out for you when she didn’t even have to. Tears filled your eyes as you took the jacket from her _. ‘Is this what it’s like to have friends?’_ You grin at the pinkette, wipe away your tears and slip on the jacket. _‘It smells like ramen.’_ You think to yourself. _‘That’s so like him.’_

“Come on, (Y/N)-san. Let’s go.” She takes your hand in hers and leads the way.

* * *

        “So, what you’re telling me is that you’re from another world?” She asks, her rough eyes penetrate what feels like your very soul. You nod and gulp down some air.

        “Y-Yes. It’s true. The only proof I can show you is this.” You gesture to your cellphone, which was sitting on her desk.

        “Hm.” She sits back in her chair and crosses her arms, closing her eyes in deep thought. “While I think this could be a ruse, I don’t see that you are lying at all. Not only that but you don’t seem to have an ounce of chakra in you. That’s practically unheard of.” She snaps open her eyes, causing you to jump slightly. “Alright, (Y/N)-san. All I can do for you is believe you until we find proof otherwise. Feel free to roam the city. Just DO NOT LEAVE. Do you understand? If you are a spy, or if you are lying, we WILL find out.” You nod to her, a small smile on your face. Tsunade sighs and shakes her head. You certainly didn’t seem like a malicious person to her. “I will set up a place for you to stay. So, stick around here for a little while. Sakura-chan, would you be so kind and bring Naruto here?”

        Sakura look taken back. “You can’t really ask (Y/N)-san to stay with HIM!” She said in disbelief. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the girl, causing her to shrink back. “I-I mean, right away Hokage-sama.” Sakura gave you a brief smile before rushing off to find Naruto.

* * *

        “EHHHH?! Why me??” Naruto’s exclaim could be heard from outside the door. You sigh heavily. Of course he didn’t want to be the one to babysit you, but you were curious as to why Tsunade had picked him in the first place. He was an excellent judge of character and you knew that she trusted him completely. Maybe it was because he also lived alone? Naruto opened the door and you were called in.

        “(Y/N)-san, until further notice, you will be staying with Naruto-kun.” Naruto groaned lightly, causing you to get a dejected look on your face.

        “I’m sorry, Naruto-san..” It was now that he looked over at you. Guilt swelled in his stomach.

        “N-Nah.. It’s not that big of a deal. But I don’t have a fancy place so don’t expect too much.” Your face lit up with happiness, causing a small blush to come over his cheeks.

        “Thank you!” You cheered. Naruto looked over you once more, his blush deepened. _‘She looks good in my jacket...’_ He quickly disperses the thought and gives you a thumbs up.

        “I’ll take good care of you, believe it!” You internally fangirl as he says his catchphrase.

        “Naruto, please take good care of our guest.” Tsunade chimed in as you two left for Naruto’s place.

        “If you do anything to her, I’ll kill you!” Sakura mumbled under her breath as he passed by. He only stuck his tongue out at her.

        “Thank you again, Sakura-san.” You bow your head to her as you pass by. She gives you a kind smile and waves goodbye. When the coast was clear, Sakura turned toward a thought filled Tsunade.

        “If you don’t mind me asking Tsunade-sama. Why Naruto-kun? She could have stayed with me, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t have minded.”

        “Naruto-kun just has a way with people and if she’s lying, he’ll be the one to find out. Besides, you have a full house already. Let’s just see how this plays out. Our team is still investigating the sight where she was found. What do you think of her?”

        “I think she’s telling the truth.” Sakura said as she looked down at the black screen of your phone. “There is something about her.. I can’t explain it, but I think she and I could get along very well..” A small blush comes over her pale cheeks.

        “Ooooohhh? A girl crush, huh?” Tsunade teases and Sakura’s face burns a bright red.

        “I-It’s not like that!” She defends. _‘I don’t think…”_

* * *

        “Welcome to my place. Make yourself at home. Ummm, I’m sorry what was your name again?” He laughs lightly.

        “It’s (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N).” You say with a shy smile as you enter his apartment. It was small but it felt like a home. It was warm.

        “Well, (Y/N)-chan, let’s get along! I’ll show you around real quick. This is the living room, not too much but it’s all I really need. And hereeee is the bathroom,” He gives off a grand gesture which causes you to giggle, making his pride soar. “And finally, my room.” He opens the door then quickly shuts it. “A-Ah.. Just give me a moment.” He slips inside, you can hear him rushing about and some papers being scattered and then a door shut. You take this time to slide off his jacket and fold it over your arm.

        “Sorry about that! Here is my room!” He opens the door wide enough for you to pass by. “It’s nothin’ too special, but this is my home. I hope you can be comfortable here…” He trails off. "Oh, before I forget, here. This belongs to you." You hand him his jacket, which he thanks you for and slips it back on. You wander around his small room with a fond smile. How many times have you seen this room in the manga and anime? It was nothing like it was on paper. The room smelled of him, you close your eyes and revel in this moment. 

        Naruto watches you from behind, his eyes taking in the scene of you standing here, alone with him in his room. Not once have you judged him or even spoke rudely to him. You were certainly different than the other girls in the village. Just where did you come from? Your name was foreign, he knew that much but during his three-year trip with Jiraiya he had never once heard a name even close to yours.

        His heart skipped a beat when you turned around with a smile beaming from your face. “It’s perfect, Naruto-san. It feels like home already!” Naruto’s face bursts with a red color, he covers his mouth with his hand and nods. Just who were you? 

        “Yo! Naruto-kun! Open up!” A voice rang from Naruto’s front door along with a few firm knocks.

        “Eh? What’s he doing here?”


	3. Trouble starts

      

                              Naruto opens his door to reveal a certain snowy haired, pervy sensei. “What do you need, old man?” He eyes the man suspiciously.

        “Nothing! Nothing at all. But word has it..” He looked around to make sure that no one was listening. “That you have a girl here with you.” The way he whispered it made Naruto’s face bright with a crimson blush.

        “I-It’s not like that!!” He defends himself but the elder man simply laughed it off.

               “Naruto-kun?” You ask quietly from behind him. Jiraiya’s posture stiffened and his eyes zero in on you. When Tsunade told him that there was a female staying with Naruto, he couldn’t believe it. He rushed over to see if it was, in fact, true. Jiraiya’s eyes take in your form from head to toe, leaving you feeling completely vulnerable to the older man. Your arms absentmindedly cross over your chest, as if trying to hide the fact that you had breasts. Jiraiya pushes past Naruto, much to the blonde’s dismay.

        “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s true! Naruto not only has a girl here, but a cute one at that!”

               Naruto’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. “That’s enough Pervy-sensei! She’s new to this place. So don’t scare her!” He huffs. Jiraiya merely waves him off.

        “My name is Jiraiya, but feel free to call me Master Jiraiya.” A lecherous smile grows on his face. Your cheeks flush a light pink. You knew who this man was, you know all about him. Your (e/c) eyes boldly meet his.        

        “I-It’s nice to meet you too Master *a shiver of disgust runs down Naruto’s spine* Jiraiya.” The man seems pleased by this, you could tell by the dark red blush that stretches from ear to ear. His large hand comes to place its self on top of your head, ruffling the hair on top.

        “Well aren’t you a good girl?” He praises you. You give a small chuckle before looking over at Naruto with wide-eyes, signaling him to swoop in and save you. As if in tune with your thoughts he rushes to your side, grabbing you by the wrist.

        “Sorry, Pervy-sensei but I forgot that we were going shopping for (Y/N)-chan. See ya!” and with that he hastily pulls you with him into the heart of the town.

        “Wait! I had some questions for her!” He yells out only to fall on deaf ears.

* * *

Once Naruto had decided that you were far enough he stops and releases your wrist, turning to face you. “Sorry about that..” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “He’s always intrusive like that.” _‘_

_I know.’_ You think to yourself.

        Although you had shared you were from another world, you had decided that it would be imperative to keep your knowledge about the ‘Naruto Universe’ to yourself. For numerous reasons. “Don’t worry about it, Naruto-san. I didn’t really mind that much.” A shy smile finds its way to your lips, one that Naruto mirrors back to you. His eyes meeting with yours for a moment before he looks away with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

               “It is true though, I wanted to take you shopping. Tsunade-baa-chan gave me an allowance to get you some clothes and us some extra food.” His eyes coyly come to look your chest.  “I-I think we should get you a change of clothes first, ya’know?” Quickly reminded of your nearly bursting breasts you quickly cover them with your arms once more.

        “That’s a good idea. Let’s get going, please.” He sheds himself of his jacket and hands it to you.

        “I think it would be for the best if you wore this until you can change out of _… that_.” Blood threatens to leak from the boy’s nose before you take the jacket once again and slip it on.

* * *

               In the end, you settled for a (favorite color) tank top, plain black short sleeve shirt and two pairs of black mid-thigh shorts, similar to what Sakura gave you, along with a few pairs of underwear. This was all you really needed for now and beside that, you glance over at a half-asleep Naruto, he seemed like he really didn’t want to be there. You purchase the clothes and go over to Naruto who was waiting at the entrance. “Alright Naruto-san!” The sleeping shinobi snapped to full attention. “I’m all done.” You say with a small smile.

        “Sweet! Let’s get goin’ then. I’m starvin’! I’ll take you to the best spot in town, believe it!” He jumps up and swiftly exits the clothes vendor.

               “Do you always have to yell?” A familiar voice groaned out in annoyance. “I could hear you from all the way out here!” Shikamaru walked up to where you two currently were, a smirk etched on his handsome features. Right beside him was his longtime friend Choji.

        “When doesn’t he yell?” Another voice chimes in when you turn to look you can see the Hyuuga boy standing behind Shikamaru with a teasing smile aimed at the blonde that resided beside you.

        “Oi, who’s the girl?” Yet another voice. This time belonging to Kiba Inuzuka.

_‘Oh my God.. This is too much.’_ All eyes were now on you. Your gaze quickly jumps over to Naruto who seems clueless to your distress.

               “Oh yeah. This is (Y/N) (L/N). She’s the girl from that light. She uh- She’s really _new_ here so look after her if you can.” This seemed to pique the Hyuuga’s interest. His eyes were practically drilling a hole into your forehead. You bow your head as you greet them.

        “I-It’s nice to meet you.” Kiba comes before you and places his hand on your shoulder.

        “If you ever need anything, please don’t be afraid to ask me! Name’s Kiba Inuzuka I got your back, isn’t that right Akamaru?” He called to his loyal companion who barked happily behind him.

               “Thank you very much Kiba-san. Akamaru-san.” Kiba was so close you were afraid to look up at him. He kept his hand on your shoulder and his gaze fixed onto your face a toothy grin making its way onto his face.

_‘Well aren’t you a pretty thing?’_ Kiba thinks to himself. “There’s no need to be so formal! Call me Kiba-kun, let’s be friends.” Naruto cringes at his attempt to be cool and looks to the other two.

        “Anyway, Tsunade-baa-chan put her up with me for a bit.”

               “W-Wait.” Kiba’s hand slipped from your shoulder to his side as he stared, slack jawed at Naruto. “You mean she’s **_living_** with you?!” Kiba practically choked out. Naruto blushed softly and shook his head.

        “I-It ain't like that!” He defended. Neji raises a sculpted eyebrow.

        “Then what is it like, hm? And why is she wearing _your_ jacket?” Choji teases the blonde.

               “She’s just staying with me for a while! That’s all.” He huffed out.

               “Then why are you getting so worked up about it?” Shikamaru asked the flustered blonde.

        “I’m not!” Naruto yelled back. You smile sympathetically at Naruto before speaking out.

        “Tsunade-sama decided that it would be the best place for me for right now. Naruto-san is a gentleman, he’s been treating me very well!” You exclaim, hoping to help the situation. Neji looks thoughtful as he examines you once more _. ‘She’s even wearing his jacket…’_

“Well.. If you say so.” Shikamaru sighs out. Naruto is relieved and gives you a thankful smile.

        “Naruto-san and I were just going out for some lunch, would you like to join us?” Suddenly Naruto’s smile disappears at your request.

        “Ne, (Y/N)-chan, don’t invite these guys! They’ll expect us to pay!” He half whispers at you. Not only was he upset that he might have to pay for four extra people but he had been looking forward to taking you to one of his favorite spots in the village with just the two of you.

        “Since (Y/N)-san asked so politely, I’ll have to accept. It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N)-san. My name is Neji Hyuuga. Naruto-kun can be an idiot so I apologize in advance for anything he might do.” He directs this at Naruto with a smirk. A blush sets on your cheeks. He was much more beautiful in person. His skin is a silky white, it was almost perfect. His pale, lavender eyes suddenly meet with yours, sending your face ablaze.

        “I’m in too!” Choji remarks. “Nice to meet you (Y/N)-chan, let’s be good friends.” The friendly boy takes your attention.

        “Of course! Thank you so much Choji-kun.”

        “You hear that, Naruto-kun? Seems to me like you’re buying us lunch.” Shikamaru chuckles. “I met you last night in the forest, (Y/N)-chan. It was my sensei that found you. It’s nice to properly meet you. I’m Shikamaru Nara. Feel free to be casual around me, we look about the same age anyway, all this ‘-san’ talk is making me feel old. What a drag.”

        You nod at his request. “Shikamaru-kun it is!” You cheer.

        His eyes look away from you, a faint blush painting on his cheeks. _‘She’s a lot nicer than the other girls in the village… She’s pretty cute too. Damn it Shikamaru, get it together! She could potentially be the enemy. Don’t get caught up in your hormones.’_

               “Well since I’m paying we’re going to get some barbecue. I can’t afford to feed you all ramen.” Naruto grumbles.

        “Alright!” Choji cheers. “I know the perfect place! Come on (Y/N)-chan, I’ll lead the way!” The excited boy slaps your shoulder playfully as he walks down the street. You follow him quickly catching up to his side to chat. Shikamaru watches you intensely the entire time you walk beside his friend.

_‘Definitely a lot nicer.. Maybe it’ll be okay to let my guard down just a bit.’_

               “So, Naruto-kun, let me ask you seriously. You call dibs on her or what?” Kiba asked his friend with a grin plastering his face.

               “W-What?! Of course not! But that doesn’t mean she’s up for grabs!! She’s… She’s a nice girl. Way better than any of _you_ deserve.” He becomes increasingly worried.

        “Well.. If she ain't yours then that just means I can claim her. Yo! (Y/N)-chan, Choji-kun wait up for me!” Kiba rushed ahead to your side, a bright smile captured on your face.

        Naruto’s heart sank in his chest. _‘Geez, what’s wrong with me.’_ “As if she’d ever pick you, dog breath!” Naruto rushed to the front, pushing Kiba out of the way so he could take his place by your side.

               “I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of trouble.” Shikamaru said in a low tone.

               “I agree.” Neji states, an amused look in his eyes as he watches you walk. “Trouble indeed.”


	4. Exciting day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating:
> 
> Naruto - You
> 
> Kiba - Choji
> 
> Neji - Shikamaru

               “Ahhh, that was sooo good! Thanks again, Naruto-kun.” Choji exclaims as his hand comes to pat his full, protruding belly. Naruto grumbles out an ‘as if I had a choice’ under his breath, his blue eyes glaring at his friend. A round of laughs come from the rest of the group, including yourself. Currently, you were sitting in the seat closest to the wall with Choji set beside you and Naruto in front of you. Your (e/c) eyes wander to look at each person surrounding the small booth you were seated in. Shikamaru was beside Choji and Neji was beside Naruto with Kiba placed beside him.

               _‘This is real, isn’t it?’_   You think to yourself. Maybe it just hadn’t hit you yet but you weren’t exactly mourning the loss of your world. There was nothing for you there anyway. A bittersweet smile curves on your lips as you think back to your life. There was almost never a time you weren’t by yourself. Mom and dad were too busy for you when you were at home and at school, you had a hard time making friends. Sure, there were a few people that you might miss, but there was nothing that kept you glued to your former reality.

                “(Y/N)-chan, are you okay?” Naruto’s worried voice brings you out of your thoughts. Now all the attention was set on you. You shifted nervously in your seat and nodded your head.

               “Yeah… I just had something on my mind. But I’m fine.” You bring your hand up as if to wave it off. “It was just a fleeting thought.” The boys eye you with curious looks.

               “Y’know if something is bothering you, you could tell me.” Naruto stated in a soft voice. Your eyes meet his for a moment before another boy chimes in.

               “Or me! I promise I’ll keep all of your secrets safe.” Kiba flashed a toothy grin and winked an eye at you causing Naruto to grumble under his breath once more. You smile politely and shake your head. How long had it been since you’ve had an interaction like this?

               “I-It’s fine. Really. Thank you though.”

               “You don’t have to be so nice all the time you know.” Shikamaru spoke up, his gaze set on the drink in front of him. You peer over at the boy for a few moments and then to your hands that were placed in your lap. “Were you like this where you lived before?”

               “I never really had the chance to be anything back at home. I was always by myself. So, It’s not that I’m nice…” This peaked his interest (along with the rest). The spiky haired boy boldly gazed over in your direction. “To be completely honest... I think that this is the very first time I’ve felt like I’ve had friends. L-Like I actually belong. I-I’m sorry if that bothers you. I guess you can say that this is all very new to me.” You raise your now tear-filled eyes to look at Naruto specifically. “S-So thank you, Naruto-kun. For being so kind to me for giving me this experience that I’ve always craved for. And to all of you…” You now look to each one of them around the booth. “Thank you for accepting me!” You were quick to bow your head to them, tears falling freely down your cheeks.

               “(Y/N)-chan… *sniff* You are so sweet!” Choji is the first to speak, his large hand coming to your shoulder to comfort you. “I’m glad that we met.” You raise your head up to look at the boy and give him a small smile before wiping away your tears.

               “Me too!” You cover your face for a moment, sniffling into your hands.

               “Oi!! Are you making (Y/N)-chan cry?!” A familiar feminine voice yells from the inside of the restaurant.

               “Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?” Naruto asked the pinkette.

               “I came to check up on (Y/N)-chan. I’m glad I did because you’re obviously not taking good care of her!” Sakura raised her fist up in a threatening manner. Naruto nearly chokes and begins to babble some words out in fear as she approaches your booth.

               “S-Sakura-chan, wait!” The girl settles down at the sound of your voice. “I was crying because… I was happy.”

               “Hmph. Looks like I’ll let it go for now. But I’m warning you Naruto- Actually! I’m warning all of you!” She waves her finger around the table, pointing to each of the boys. “Don’t harm her in any way!”

               “What a drag…” Shikamaru sighs out but nods his head anyway. Neji follows his lead by nodding his head.

               “We won’t harm her! What do you take us for?” Naruto complains. “There goes our good time.”

               “It was only a warning. If you weren’t planning on doing it then you shouldn’t be worried.” She states matter of factly. “Ahem, (Y/N)-chan,” Her voice changes to a softer tone. “I was wondering if I could borrow you for a bit?”

               “Hm? Sure.”

* * *

               “Man, Sakura-chan can be scary.” Kiba sighs and rests his head on the table. “And what did she need (Y/N)-chan for anyway? Couldn’t she have waited? We were finally getting to know her.”

               “I agree, she could have waited but then again I don’t take Sakura as a patient person.” The Hyuuga boy folds his arms over his chest and tilts his head back.

               “What do you think she needed her for?” Choji asked.

               “I’m not sure. It could be for several reasons. Naruto, what do you think?” Shikamaru asked the blond who was being unusually quiet.

               “Maybe Sakura-chan was checking up on her? Or even…” He places his chin onto his hand as he thinks. “Showing her around town?”

               “It could be anything at this point.” Kiba taps his fingers on the wooden table. “Soooo, uh. We just gunna sit here?”

               “Are you suggesting we follow them?” Neji raised an eyebrow at the scruffy male.

               “I’m in for that!” Naruto exclaims, throwing his fist into the air.

               “Seriously, guys? Ugh, I guess I have nothing better to do.”

* * *

               Sakura decided to walk you around town a little bit, showing you certain stores and food stalls that you could visit if you chose to do so. “Sorry I dragged you out of there like that. Truth is I was a little worried about you being there with them all by yourself.” Sakura admits shyly, her hand coming to rub her arm sheepishly.

               “You were worried about me?” A bright blush lights up your face. “Sakura-chan you are so incredibly kind.” _‘I was worried that she wouldn’t like me at all… She was always kind of scary in the anime. I’ve always admired her but seeing her up close and in person… Just wow.’_

               “You’re new here! And you don’t seem like a bad person. I’d really like us to become good friends. In a way… I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. Is that weird of me to say?” She halts in her steps and stands before you.

               “Not at all! I feel like I’ve known you a long time too, Sakura-chan.” It wasn’t a lie, you had been watching her for a long time now. You’ve seen her grow from an insecure young girl into a confident, beautiful woman. “I look forward to becoming good friends with you.”

               Now it was Sakura’s turn to blush, her cheeks staining to match her pink bubblegum hair. Her emerald eyes meet with yours causing her heart thumped loudly in her chest and a thin sheet of sweat covered her forehead. _‘W-Why am I suddenly like this?’_ She questions herself. Her mouth dries at the sight of your bright smile.

               “Oh, is that Sakura?” The blonde girl rushed up to her childhood friend. “Hey! I thought it was you and with… Hey! You’re that girl from the other night!” Ino practically pushes Sakura aside, much to her dismay.

               “Y-Yes. I am. I’m pleased to meet you. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). Let me just offer my thanks for finding me the other day.” You bow your head to the girl and she gives you a grin and waves it off.

               “Hey! There is no need for that! It was my job after all. I’m Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you too.” She quickly bows her head to you. “Butttt as a ‘thank you’, you can just answer me why you’re hanging out with Sakura.”

               Before you could even answer an increasingly frustrated Sakura interrupts you. “I was just showing (Y/N)-chan around, what’s it to you?”

               Ino’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “I was _asking_ (Y/N)-chan that. Not you!” Before you knew it, they were in each other’s faces having a stare down. A battle of will. You sigh and shake your head.

               “I-Ino-san… Sakura-chan… If it isn’t too much to ask, can you both maybe show me around? I’d really like to see a few more places.” You keep your hopes high as they separate, their faces slowly turning back from angry to normal. Sakura gives you a small smile while Ino gives you an impressed smirk.

               “It’s not every day that someone would try to break up a fight between me and billboard-brow here (What did you say?!) and I guess because you are so cute, I could spare some time to show you around.”

               “Please don’t burden yourself, Ino-pig! (Hey!) We were doing just fine, Thank you!” The tension rises again and they are back at it again. You hesitantly walk to Sakura’s side and very easily place your hand on her shoulder.

               “P-Please, Sakura-chan.”

               

* * *

               “Did you see that?! She broke up the fight!” Naruto yelled loudly from his spot behind a nearby building where he and the rest were spying on the three of you. Kiba was quick to place his hand over the overly excited boy.

               “Shhhh! Keep your voice down. DO you want them to find us?!” He shivered at the thought.

               “That was pretty cool though. I’ve never seen Ino back down so quickly.” Choji said in awe while munching on his bag of chips.

               “Sakura as well…” Neji analyzes.

               “Hm.” Shikamaru grunts.      

* * *

               “This is our last stop! And the best in my opinion. Here we are at Yamanaka Flowers! This is my family’s shop. I work here most days if I’m not on a mission or training. Feel free to stop by anytime, (Y/N)-chan.” Ino gives you a charming smile. She looked so happy to be showing off her family’s work.

               “I’ll be sure to do that!”

               “Oh! I know! I have an idea. Sakura, come here for a second.” Ino waved over Sakura and began to whisper into the girl’s ear.

               “I guess that would be okay.”

               “Perfect~ (Y/N)-chan, why don’t you come over to a sleepover at my house in a few days! It’ll be like a celebration of you coming here. Besides that, I will invite some more people so you can make new friends. What do you say?” Ino beams with happiness. A sure-fire way to make sure you couldn’t refuse. She was good. How could you say no?

               “I would love that!” You grin. “A-Although, I would have to make sure that it would be okay with Naruto-san first.”

               “Why would you ask that guy?” Ino asks in genuine confusion.

               “Tsunade-sama has placed (Y/N)-chan in Naruto’s home for the time being.” Sakura reveals and Ino’s jaw practically drops to the floor.

               “WHHAATTT?! Are you serious?! (Y/N)-chan he hasn’t touched you has he?!” In pure concern, the female comes to you and inspects your body for any abnormalities. You blush in embarrassment and shake your head vigorously.

               “N-Naruto-san isn’t like that!” You defend him and she sighs in relief.

               “Good, and if he ever changes that just let me know. I’ll kick his ass if I must. I don’t know why Tsunade-sama would choose him of ALL people for you to stay with.” The blonde takes a moment to think it over. “But I guess it’s best not to question her judgment.” She gives Sakura a thoughtful look. “I guess that means that you knew about it too, right?”

               Sakura nods her head with a small frown adorning her features. “I don’t like it either but we have to trust in her. She’s our Hokage after all. (Y/N)-chan knows she can come to me too. I’m more than happy to have you stay with me.” Her smile returns along with a small blush. Ino takes quick notice and raises an eyebrow.

               _‘Sakura are you…’_ She takes this time to look over at you. Your (e/c) eyes were sparkling with joy and that smile you had was infectious, she couldn’t help but mirror your smile. Her eyes begin to wander down your body. You certainly weren’t bad looking but for Sakura to be interested in a woman? _‘I guess nothing is wrong with that. I mean if I were into girls I guess she’d be my type.’_ Crimson spreads on her pale cheeks. _‘W-What’s wrong with me?!’_

               “Ino-chan, are you okay? Your face is all red.” You ask.

               “I-I, It’s nothing! I should get going. I’ll give you more details about the sleepover tomorrow! I’ll see you later.” And with that, she rushed off. Sakura narrows her eyes at the girl. It was out of character for Ino to just leave like that.

               _‘I wonder what’s going on?’_ Sakura looks to you. “I guess this concludes our tour! Did you have any questions?”

               You take a moment to think before shaking your head. “No, not really. You were very informative, Sakura-chan.”

               She laughs nervously and rubs the back of her neck. “W-Well, I guess I should be going to. Do you think you’ll be okay getting back on your own?” She was finding it hard to keep her composure around you now that you were alone once again.

               “U-Uh, yeah I think so.” You nod your head. Satisfied with your answer she also dashes off, leaving you there.

* * *

               “Did they really just ditch her?! She took her then left her all alone?!” Naruto whined. He was just about to come out from cover before a hand stops him. “Oi, Shikamaru! What’s the big idea? She’s by herself! Let’s go get her.”

               “Don’t you think we should see what she’ll do? Her being in this position is the perfect time for us to observe her.”

               “Damn it.” Naruto hisses. “Just for a while. But if something happens to her I’m blaming you!”

               “I don’t like this either, Naruto-kun but Shikamaru-kun is right. I don’t think she’s a bad person or even could be but this is a good chance to see her character.” Choji soothes the upset blond.

               “If it even gets remotely dangerous I will be able to see it a mile away.” Neji says confidently.

               “What do you think she’ll even do?” Kiba asks.

* * *

               “Should I just go back to Naruto’s? O-Or maybe I should look for them.” You look up at the cloud filled sky as your feet begin to move on their own, taking you forward to no particular destination. “No, I don’t want to burden him. I guess I could do some exploring on my own. He probably doesn’t enjoy having me as a tag along. At least not for a whole day.” A sigh leaves your lips.

               Having no one around and nothing to do really allowed you time to dwell on your situation. This certainly wasn’t a dream, no. But how did you end up here? Had your wish truly been granted? It was true, you had made friends. But you wonder if it would last. Your mind wanders to a dark place. Why were they all being so kind to you? You weren’t anything special. Not at all. You were almost sure that you would be bound to be alone once again.

               “Why am I being like this?” You shake your head of those thoughts and run your fingers through your (h/c) hair with a smile. “I should be happy. I-It’s okay for me to be happy… Right?”

               “OF COURSE IT IS! IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD BE HAPPY!” Came an excited voice and a flash of green before your eyes. You wince from the loudness, you knew of only two people to be this energetic and from the looks of it…

               “Happy to meet you! My name is Rock Lee!” He boasts out, his chest sticking out proudly. “I couldn’t help but to overhear your conversation with yourself.”

               A grin comes to your face. _‘It’s Lee.’_ Truth be told, as dorky as the young man is he was one of your favorite characters. He was proud and always looking on the bright side. Although he was boisterous and a little obnoxious, he was hard working and kind.

               “It’s perfectly fine! I-I guess it was my fault for talking out loud, huh?” You admit shyly. The fact that you had even talked back to the boy had caused his enthusiasm to ten-fold.

               “Not at all!! It is healthy to express your feelings! Please do not apologize.” Lee was not used to having someone talk back to him with such a reaction. A lot of the time he was ignored or simply put down. “If you are feeling down you should let it out! I-If you’d like-“ A bright blush covers his face and he brings up a finger to scratch at his cheek nervously. “You could always talk to me about it!”

* * *

               “Damn that Lee!” Neji becomes annoyed with his teammate interfering with their mission to spy on you.

               “NOW can we get her?” Naruto is ready to jump in.

               “She doesn’t exactly look scared of him but you know how he can be.” Kiba cringes watching the bowl-cut boy trying to talk with you.

               “Ugh. I guess we can go in. Before he ends up scaring her away.” Shikamaru groans.

               “W-Wait… Is she… Laughing?!” Naruto’s eyes are the size of saucers as he watches your exchange with Lee.

* * *

               “You really are something, Lee-kun!” You giggle at his passion. “Thank you for talking with me. I’ve just had a lot on my mind and to be honest, I’m starting to feel like a burden on others. I-I can’t exactly tell you everything, but…”

               “Not at all (Y/N)-chan. I understand. Please do not fret.” His heart was practically breaking his ribcage with the way it furiously pounded in his chest. When was the last time a girl, a cute one, had given him the time of day?

               “Yo! (Y/N)-chan, Lee!” Naruto was quick to appear at your side, leaving the rest of the group to deal with the dust that he left from his mad dash to you.

               “NARUTO-KUN, IT IS GOOD TO SEE-“

               “Yeah, good to see you too! Ah, (Y/N)-chan, what are you doing by yourself? Where is Sakura-chan?”

               “Oh, Sakura-chan left and I was just going to do some exploring… Lee-kun… He really helped me out!” You say, giving the green-clad boy your best and brightest smile.

               “YOU ARE AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN!” Lee praised you. You tilt your head and shrug your shoulders. It wasn’t exactly an everyday compliment, but it was coming from a good place.

               “If anything, you’re like the sun, Lee-kun.” Poor boy. He never stood a chance. Overcome with shock, the boy fell over. His face a bright red. “L-Lee-kun?!”

               “He’ll be alright, (Y/N)-chan.” The Hyuuga boy picked up his teammate, draping the boy over his shoulder. “I better get him back home before he does any more damage to himself. He must be exhausted from training. It was nice meeting you, (Y/N)-chan. Goodbye.” Neji jumped off in the direction of what you guessed, was Lee’s home.

               “What exactly happened?” Shikamaru asked from behind you. You are quick to turn around to see the rest of the guys with him.

               “I-I’m not sure.” You admit quietly. “But I hope he is okay.”

               “Don’t worry too much! Lee is a tenacious guy. He won’t be down for too long.” Kiba comes to your side, draping his arm over your shoulder casually. “So… Did’ja miss us?”

               A heavy blush creeps across your face. “I-I-I.” You stutter out, caught off guard by his sudden contact. Before he could celebrate his success of making you nervous he was pulled away by an annoyed Shikamaru. You take a moment to calm down your racing heart.

               “I-I’m sorry, it was just really sudden. But to answer your question… I did miss you guys.” You say with a happy smile. In just moments, your smile is interrupted by a small yawn.

               Naruto smiles fondly at you. “(Y/N)-chan, what do you say we head home for the rest of the day? You look a little tired.” It was true. The day had worn you out quite a bit. It was only late afternoon and you felt like you were ready for bed.

               “I think that might be for the best. I’m sorry everyone.” You bow your head in an apology to the remaining three boys. “I had so much fun and I am so glad to meet you all. I hope we can be friends for a long time.”

               “Duh! Come see me anytime. I’ll be more than happy to keep you company.” Choji offers.

               “Yeah, I guess it could be fun to see you again. Don’t be a stranger.” Shikamaru adds.

               “And you know you could always come and see me!” Kiba sends another wink your way.

               With a triumphant smile, Naruto takes a hold of your wrist and begins to lead you back to his apartment. “Later, guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this extra long chapter for you all! I hope you liked it! I'll be updating again within the next week or so. I'll be bringing in Gaara soon as well as the other girls when (Y/N) goes to Ino's sleepover! Who are you most excited to see in the story?


	5. Interest in (Y/N)

(I’m going to have this fic placed after the Tenchi Bridge arc and just after Sasuke had formed Team Hebi. Because I want to give a chance for certain BB’s to live ;-; Also just think of the reader being an ‘interruption’ and so the plot doesn’t flow quite the same. Also this is like a filler chapter. I'm writing the next part out now!)

* * *

        Being the gentleman that he is, Naruto gave up his bed for you to rest in. He absolutely insisted and would not take ‘no’ for an answer. Even though the sun was still high in the sky you were beyond tired. The moment your head hit the fluffy pillow you were passed out. All your worries were forgotten for just this moment.

* * *

                “You should have been there Shino! She was gorgeous!” Kiba went on and on about you to the seemingly uninterested male.

                “Kiba, there is more to women than just their looks, you know.” Shino scolded his teammate. “But from what you’ve told me, I think I would like to meet this ‘(Y/N)’ for myself.” He adjusted his sunglasses with a stoic look set on his face.

                “And just who are you talking about during our training time, hm?” Kurenai raised a sculpted eyebrow. Her words catch the attention of the Hyuuga heiress as well.

                “A-Ah, you see-“ Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously under the intense stare from his Sensei. Shino sensed his teammate’s distress and decides to step in.

                “Apparently he is talking about ‘(Y/N)’ the girl that Asuma-sensei found when that incident happened the other night.”

                “Oh, you got to meet her, Kiba-kun?” Hinata’s lavender eyes widened in awe. She had heard about the bright light that came from the sky as well as the girl that was found at the site but nothing more on the incident.

“Yeah, I did.” He searched for the most delicate way to say it. “Naruto-kun introduced us.” It was painfully obvious to everyone (except Naruto) that the Hyuuga girl had an immense crush on the hyperactive, blond boy.

                “N-Naruto-kun did?” Hinata asked with a tilt of her head and a small blush at the mention of Naruto. Kiba nodded his head to confirm.

                “She’s kinda… Living with him for the moment. Lady Tsunade has put her under his watch.” His chocolate eyes watch as the girl shifted uncomfortably with a small frown decorating her face. He didn’t have to tell her, but he didn’t exactly want her to be blindsided later. “B-But it’s nothing to worry about! In fact, you should meet (Y/N)-chan! She’s a nice girl. Who knows…” He placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You might actually make a friend.”

                “D-Do you really think so?” Her frown is soon replaced with a hopeful smile. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as she’s making it out to be. It was the Hokage’s choice after all. “I-In that case, please introduce us sometime!”

                “Did you all forget why we are actually here?” Kurenai’s authoritative voice called them out. “This is supposed to be training time! Not gossip time!”

                “Yes, Sensei!”

                “S-Sorry, Kurenai-sensei.”

* * *

                                “He’s been going on about her for an hour now…” Tenten sighed as she watches Lee boast about the girl that he had met earlier. “Just who is she again?” She turned her attention to Neji, trying to tune out the excited, loud duo.

                “(Y/N) (L/N). The girl who appeared with that light just outside of the village.” Neji answered. Although he was tired of listening to Lee he couldn’t help but find himself in the same position but rather in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about you. It wasn’t lust or infatuation no, he was simply curious (or so he told himself.) How different you seemed to be. It was almost like you were from a completely different world.

                “I see… From what I hear she sounds great. Maybe I’ll seek her out for myself. Could you imagine Lee-kun’s face if I took her from right under his nose?” Tenten giggled at her own joke but when Neji didn’t even budge she lets out another sigh. “No fun…” She mumbled.

                Neji was certainly amused by Tenten’s comment but then again, he couldn’t get the image of the way you were looking at Sakura earlier. And the way she was looking back at you. He stressed that maybe if Tenten did, in fact, meet you that there was a good chance that she could _actually_ whisk you away. For some reason, Neji wasn’t too keen on that idea.

                “SENSEI, SHE WAS THE EMBODIMENT OF A YOUTHFUL YOUNG WOMAN!”

                “AMAZING! I MUST MEET THIS (Y/N)!”

                It was at that moment Lee’s enthusiasm came to a halt. Just where were you from? He hadn’t asked, and you hadn’t really given him any information about yourself besides your name. He deadpanned.

                “Lee? Is everything okay?”

                “I-I just realized! I do not know where she is located!”

                “That’s fine! Any information you have on her could help us find her!” Guy gave his famous smile and thumbs up pose. But Lee only became more distressed.

                “I-I only know her name…”

                Tenten laughed at his misfortune. “Really, Lee? You’ve been going on and on about this girl and you don’t know anything about her?”

                “She’s staying with Naruto.” The Hyuuga boy spoke up and they are all shocked by his answer. The shock was mainly due to him knowing where she was and a little of the fact that she was living with Naruto.

                “NEJI! YOU’VE MET (Y/N)-chan as well?” Lee’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

                “Will you stop your damn yelling?” When Lee calms down a little bit he sighed and continued to speak. “I met her earlier today. She and Naruto were shopping. They invited us to lunch and we got to socialize with her for a small time.”

                “Who’s ‘we’?” Tenten asked curiously.

                “Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto, of course.” He stated.

Lee begins to cry waterfalls. “Y-YOU ALL GOT TO SPEND TIME WITH HER AND DIDN’T CARE TO INVITE ME?!” The tears wouldn’t stop flowing from the boy’s eyes.

                “Ugh, Lee you are being too much right now.” The weapon master complained.

* * *

                “What do you think (Y/N)-chan’s favorite meat is? I bet she’s a steak kind of girl.” Choji mused to Ino while he munched on his chips.

                “Maybe she doesn’t even like meat! Maybe she’s a healthy eater like me!” Ino gloated.

                “Man, do you two have anything better to do than to ponder about that girl? Geeze, just go ask her for yourself.” Shikamaru complained. It wasn’t that he wasn’t curious as well he was just damn tired of hearing it. It was interrupting his thought process.

                “You’re just a stick in the mud, Shikamaru! Hmph, you can’t tell me that you aren’t thinking about her too! Don’t get mad at us just because we are voicing it out loud.” Ino grumped.

                “Now, now, this was supposed to be a nice time together, why are you all so uptight?” Asuma lit a cigarette while he waited for their response.

                “Sorry Sensei. We were just talking about (Y/N)-chan. Ya’know that girl that you found with the light.” Choji explained.

                “Ah, I see. Is she fitting in well? I heard from Kakashi that she was staying with Naruto-kun. I also assume that you have all met her personally?”

                “Yeah, and she is so nice! I can tell that we are going to get along just fine. I even invited her to a sleepover at my house with some of the other girls!” Ino exclaimed excitedly.

                Little did the happy blonde know that what she said piqued the interest of the two younger males of the group. Shikamaru’s thin lips turn into a slight smirk. _‘A sleepover, huh? Might have to get the guys together. It’s not like it’s spying or anything. Just making sure that (Y/N)-chan is safe.’_

                Asuma laughs joyfully. “That’s good of you Ino! Making a new friend is always fun. But you need to remember that she is under close watch. Be careful. We don’t know what she could be capable of.”

                “Of course, Sensei! Who do you take me for?” She laughed.

* * *

                “So, for the time being, Naruto is excused from any, and all missions and training until further notice. Such is the wish of our Hokage.” The snowy haired male sighed heavily while he addressed his students. When he was finished he folded the letter from Tsunade and tucked it away in his Jounin flak jacket pocket. “And Yamato is on a recon mission for a few days on top of that.”

                “Is Naruto injured?” The pale boy asked. His dark charcoal eyes studying what he could see of Kakashi’s face.

                “From what I’ve been told it’s because Naruto is on somewhat of a special mission himself.”

                “Oh, this must be because of (Y/N)-chan.” Sakura answers thoughtfully.

                “Who? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that name before.” Sai asks the pinkette.

                “Oh, that’s right, you haven’t met her before have you? The other night when we had that light from just outside the village, (Y/N)-chan was found in that area.”

                “I see. Was she responsible for the light? Just what was it?” Sai inquires.

                “We aren’t entirely sure ourselves. But we hope that if we keep (Y/N)-chan close and keep investigating the area we will find out. Hokage-sama seems to think Naruto may be the key to open up (Y/N)-chan.” The pink haired girl brings her thumb and her forefinger to clasp her chin in thought.

                “Hm.” Kakashi hums to himself in deep thought _. ‘If anyone were to get someone to open up, it would be Naruto-kun. Although I can’t agree with putting him with someone who could be potentially dangerous. I might have to pay a visit to this (Y/N).’_

                “Sakura-chan, you seem to know her. Can you tell me what she is like?” Kakashi asked.

                “Oh, (Y/N)-chan is very sweet! She doesn’t know much about this area and I’ve been instructed to keep a close eye on her when I’m around. But the strange thing about her is that she doesn’t have any chakra! Not one ounce! Even normal citizens have a small amount of chakra, but this really caught the eye of Lady Tsunade. I don’t think she’s dangerous. But she is pretty odd.”

                “How delightful. It will be informative to have someone of her degree around. Do you think you can introduce us next time, Sakura-chan? I’d very much like to meet her.” Sai asked with a closed mouthed smile.

                “Same here.” Kakashi added.

* * *

 

                “Lord Gaara, the report from the Leaf Village is in.” The sand shinobi informed Gaara as he handed him the scroll with the report on it.

                “Thank you.” He opens the scroll and reads the report.

                “What does it say?” Temari peers over her younger brother’s shoulder.

                “It says that they are uncertain about the beam of light but there was a young girl that appeared with it. The information is sensitive so the Hokage would like to discuss it in person…” He closed the scroll and looked out the window in the direction of the Leaf Village. _‘A girl appeared with the light, hm?’_

                “I will prepare to leave right away. Kankuro, Temari, you are to come with me.” Gaara orders.

                “Of course! It’s been awhile since we’ve been to the Leaf, hasn’t it?” Kankuro grinned at his younger Brother.

* * *

 

                “I haven’t gotten much, but from what I have gathered. The light came from a girl just outside of the Leaf Village.

                “You said she was in the Leaf?” The Uchiha questioned her. When the red haired female nodded Sasuke merely smirked. “Hmph. If it comes down to bringing the girl to you, I’ll be the one to do it.”

                “Why the interest Sasuke-kun?” Karin asked the Uchiha, but he gave no answer, only walked away.

                “Probably just misses his old friends.” Suigetsu teased Karin who seemed hurt by the way Sasuke acted toward her.

                “I thought we were supposed to go after his Brother? Not to play kidnapper.” Jugo asked.

                “Let’s just trust in him. Who knows, she might be someone to get us closer to our goal.” Karin stated optimistically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is being written very soon.


	6. New Faces

****~ The next Morning~** **

The next day you are beginning to wake up, but it wasn’t from a natural cycle, instead it is a loud rumbling sound coming from just outside of Naruto’s room.  _‘What could that be?’_  You removed the blankets from your body and slowly made your way over to his bedroom door. You cracked the door open and peeked out only to see a snoring Naruto passed out on his small dining room table. A small laugh escaped your lips. He looked so cute. A small feeling of guilt overcomes you. He only slept out here because you had occupied his room.

You tiptoe out the door and come over to the sleeping boy. “Naruto-san…” You softly call to him but to no avail. You clear your throat and try again. “Na-ru-to-sannnnn…” Once again, you are only met with loud snores. You sigh to yourself and place a hand on his shoulder, gently rocking him. “Naruto-san!”

“zzz W-Whaz goin’ on?! Oh, it’s just you (Y/N)-chan… *yawnnnn* Did’ja get enough sleep?” The blond stretches his arms over his head.

You smile at the sleepy boy. He was always so considerate to you. It was time that you did something for him. “I did… But I don’t think that you did? You can take back your bed if you want.”

“Huh? What? Don’t you want to keep sleeping in my bed? I don’t mind. Not at all, believe it!” He gave his signature smile. But it would not sway you.

“I want to ask Tsunade-sama if she can give us an allowance to get a futon for me to sleep on. That should solve both of our problems!” You say enthusiastically only to meet with a squinty-eyed, contemplative Naruto. You sigh quietly, he could be so stubborn. “Naruto-san… I don’t want to continue to be a burden on you. So, please… Can we go see her today?”

“I guess. If you really wanna.” He stands to his feet. “I don’t see why, though.”

****~ Afternoon ~** **

“I can’t believe she just gave it to you! You sure are lucky, (Y/N)-chan. Baa-chan is usually stringy with money.” He grumbles, his arms crossed over his chest. You turn the corner, heading to main street where you could find a futon to buy.

“I-I don’t think it’s that.” You say, becoming increasingly nervous. “Tsunade-sama is a kind person.”

“Whatever you say~” He sighs out when you give him a small smile. You were too kind for your own good.  _‘If she’s not careful someone will take advantage of her…’_

“Is that any way to talk to a Lady, Naruto-kun? And here I thought that I taught you better.” Standing before you was the infamous Kakashi Hatake. Book in hand. Eye closed with his lips forming a crease in his signature black mask. “Please forgive him. You must be (Y/N) (L/N)-san? I’ve heard much about you from Sakura-chan.”

“Th-That’s me.” Your face is aflame. Not only did he know your name, but Sakura had told him about you. Not that it was surprising, as you were the new mystery of Konoha. It gave you butterflies none the less. When his eye is meeting with yours you feel the fire from your face travel throughout your body.

“Neh, Kakashi-sensei, you’re scaring her!” Naruto comes to stand between the two of you. Efficiently shielding you from the curious gaze of the silver shinobi. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Not at all. I came here to meet (Y/N)-san. So if you don’t mind-“ Suddenly the Kakashi that was standing in front of Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. When Naruto turned around to look at you, you were gone.

“H-Hey! What’s the big idea?!” He yelled out.

* * *

 

“Please forgive me for that.” Was all he said. He carried you bridal style in his arms as he traveled from rooftop to rooftop. It took only a few minutes before he stopped and jumped to the ground in an area that seemed less populated but more importantly, away from Naruto.

 _‘This is not good…’_  You internally panic.  _‘Why did he take me? A-Am I in trouble? Did they send him to kill me?’_

“You can relax… I’m not going to hurt you.” He says in a soft voice.

 _‘Can he read my mind?!’_ Your body stiffens, and your eyes widen.

“I can tell that’s what you were thinking from your body language. Your body speaks loudly…” Once again, his coal colored eye is set on your body. “I wanted to confirm something for myself.” He begins to lift his headband that covered his Sharingan eye, revealing the blood red orb. Your body becomes rigid, your heart started pounding furiously in your chest. His eyes felt like they were looking at your very soul. Just as soon as it began, it ended. He covered his eye back up and smiled sweetly at you through his mask. “So, it’s true. No chakra. How intriguing.”

“I-Is that bad?” You self consciously look down at your body. This wasn’t the first time you had heard this from someone, but he somehow made you feel inferior. To be fair, everyone should feel inferior to him. He was an amazing shinobi.

“Not at all. Forgive me for taking you all the way from Naruto. I didn’t think he’d agree to this.” He admits bashfully. The aura around him is now that of the easy-going sensei that you were used to. You become visibly relaxed. If he wanted to kill you, he would have already done so. “I could take you back if you’d like.”

As much as you’d like to be in the arms of the man again, you shake your head. “No. I think I’ll pass. I can find my way to him. Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

“I don’t believe I told you my name…” His deep voice causes you to shiver. Busted. “Oh, that’s right. Naruto did happen to say my name, didn’t he?” He chuckled, and you laughed nervously with him. He was sharp.

“Well then.” He pulled out his Icha Icha book. “If you’ll excuse me.” He turns himself around and heads away from the town, leaving you in awe at what had just happened. You take a moment to yourself before coming back together. You pinch your arm to just make sure.

“O-Ow… That settles it. That really happened.” Looking around at your surroundings you realize that you are familiar with this part of town. “In fact.” You began to walk down the street and within a minute the Yamanaka flower shop was in view. You pick up your walking pace and rush into the store to be greeted by the beautiful blonde you were hoping to see. “Ino-chan!”

“Hey! What are you doing here? Came to look at flowers? You have good taste.” She giggles and comes from around the counter to stand before you, hand on her nicely developed hip.

“Actually… I got kind of lost. But I recognized your street. I hope you don’t mind if I ask for directions?”

“You got lost? Isn’t Naruto supposed to be looking after you? Geeze, that boy will never grow up.” She let out a small sigh. “I’d love to give you directions buttttt-“ She stretches out as she rocks back and forth on her feet. “I think I want to keep you to my self for a little while.” She sends a flirtatious wink your way, causing your cheeks to burn with a blush.

“I-If that’s okay with you, I don’t mind.” You look down at your feel, a small smile tugging at your lips.  _‘Sorry, Naruto-san. I don’t think I have to power to say ‘no’ to her.’_

“Good~ Not that I was going to let you go without a fight, anyway.” She giggled. “Give me a minute, will ya’?” She runs into the back of her shop for a moment and comes back out, a bright smile decorating her face. “Come to lunch with me! I’m meeting up with some friends. We can talk about my sleepover when we are there! That’s actually why we are meeting up~” She locks her arm with yours and leads you out of the shop, being sure to change the open sign to closed.

“Is it really okay to just leave like this?” You ask her.

“Yup! My shift was over in a few minutes. It doesn’t matter much if I leave a little early. My parents will understand. Enough of that boring talk. How has your stay been?”

“O-Oh. It’s been…” You think back to the past day. If you could sum it up in one word it would probably be, “Eventful?” When you say this, you hear another giggle come from Ino.

“I bet. Living with Naruto must be a nightmare.” She shivered at the thought.

_‘Speaking of Naruto… I wonder what he’s doing?’_

* * *

  
“Just where the hell did he go?” A frustrated Naruto ran frantically from roof top to roof top for any sign of you or the silver-haired sensei. “Damn that Kakashi-sensei! Why did he just take her?” He growled out in frustration. He finally stops on one rooftop when he heard a voice call out his name.

When looking down toward the origin of the voice, he finds Rock Lee standing alongside Neji and Tenten.  _‘They must have just finished up with their morning training.’_  He thinks to himself.

“Hey, it’s Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, what are you doing up there? Ah, I see. Your youthful spirit must-” Lee starts to say but is cut off by Naruto’s interjection.

“I don’t have time to chat right now, guys! Sorry but maybe-“ He stops _. ‘Maybe I can ask them to help look!’_ Naruto jumps down from the rooftop and settles in front of the group. “Truth is that I’m looking for (Y/N)-chan. Have you seen her?”

“You mean that you lost her?” Neji smirks.  _‘Of course, he’d lose her. He’s not a very good caretaker. But with saying that, (Y/N)-chan could potentially get hurt… Or worse.’_  He becomes increasingly worried.

“It’s not my fault, okay?! J-Just help me find her, please.” He whines, placing his hands together in a ‘prayer’ like pose.

“Sorry, Naruto-kun. But I have other plans~ But these two could help you out!” Tenten smiles at the blond and suddenly his spirit picks up. “See you all later.” She waves as she walks away.

“Where was the last place that you saw her? She could not have gone far. Why don’t we split up?” Lee asks.

* * *

 

“Oh look, someone’s already here.” Ino points out to a dark purple haired girl sitting inside of the restaurant just beside the window. “Hinata-channn~” Ino called out, practically skipping over to the girl, pulling you along with her. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I-It’s no problem, Ino-chan. Thank you for inviting me.” A small blush tinted the girl’s face.

“Sakura should be here soon too, she was supposed to meet up Tenten-chan before coming.” Ino smiled at the girl. “Oh, right! Hinata-chan, this is (Y/N)-chan. She is new to the village. I invited her to the sleepover as well, I hope you two can get along.”

The mention of your name caused Hinata’s face to turn a full-blown crimson. Her lavender eyes skimmed over your form for a brief moment. “I-I-It’s nice to meet y-you, (Y/N)-san.” She stutters out, feeling more nervous as the seconds pass.

‘She’s even more adorable in person.’ You feel a blush coming over yourself when you find that you’re fawning over the shy girl. “Let’s be good friends, Hinata-chan. I’m so happy to meet you.” As if on impulse, you take the seat beside her.

“S-Sure.” Is all the girl managed to get out. She fiddles with her thumbs in anxiousness.  _‘S-She’s really pretty… I hope we can be friends…’_  She takes a peek at you from the corner of her eye.  _‘So, this is (Y/N)-chan…?’_

Ino was almost disappointed that you hadn’t chosen to sit by her. A small frown tugs at her lips and she takes the seat across from you _. ‘Ugh, maybe I should have skipped out. Maybe (Y/N)-chan and I could have had some time with just the two of us… I was only kidding when I said it earlier, but it wasn’t a bad idea. Now I’ll have to share her with three others.’_  Just if on cue, Sakura and Tenten show up together.

“(Y-Y/N)-chan! You’re here too?” Sakura asked. It wasn’t as if she was shocked. But she hadn’t been expecting you. And the last time she had seen you… The image of you two staring into each other's eyes suddenly flashes into her mind and she is overcome with a warm sensation throughout her body.

“Oh, this is the famous (Y/N)-chan, huh?” Tenten eyes you over with suspicious eyes. “Hm, you are pretty… But you look pretty normal for how Lee described you.” She laughs softly and takes a seat beside Ino.  _‘Should I tell her that Naruto-kun is looking for her? Nahh, that would take away the fun.’_  Her head was placed on the palms of her hands as she looks at you with a sweet smile.  _‘Now, only to impress her and snatch her from the other two.’_

“Don’t be rude, Tenten-chan!” Sakura scolds her as she takes the seat at the head of the booth, but it doesn’t deter the weapons master.

“I-It’s okay. I’m sorry for all the chat about me.” You weren’t sure as to why you were apologizing, but you couldn’t help it. “Tenten-san, was it? It’s nice to formally meet you. I’m (Y/N) (L/N).”

“OoooooOoooo. You sure are polite! I think we’ll get along great. Let’s hang out some time, okay?” She sends a wink your way, causing your face to flush once more.

 _‘Tenten-san is very forward…’_  You think to yourself. When you look over at Ino she looks somewhat annoyed. Had you done something wrong?

“Ahem… Now that we are all here. I’d like to discuss the matter at hand.” She grabbed the attention of the rest of the group. “My sleepover! I was thinking we should do it tomorrow night? After looking over all of our schedules the only days that work are, tonight and tomorrow. I figure you’d want a little time to ready, so tomorrow works just fine for me.”

“We could always do both? It’s been awhile since we’ve had some girl time!” Sakura suggests.

“That would be okay with me, too.” Hinata says happily. “B-Besides, that would give us more time to get to know (Y/N)-chan.” She says softly, sending a smile in your direction.

“Works just fine for me too.” Tenten chimes in.

“Well, what about you?” Ino turns the question toward you. “Have you asked Naruto-kun yet?” The very mention of the name causes Hinata to stiffen and break out into another blush.

“Oh… Right… I forgot to ask him. B-But, I know he will agree! Maybe I should go look for him…”

 _‘Might as well tell her.’_  Tenten sighs softly. “Don’t worry about that, (Y/N)-chan. I’m sure the knucklehead will show up any minute now. I ran into him earlier, he recruited Lee-kun and Neji to come look for you. So it shouldn’t be too lon-“

“(Y/N)-CHAN!!! I HAVE FOUND YOU! TENTEN YOU ARE HERE AS WELL?!” A very excited Lee yells from just outside the window before rushing into the restaurant.

“Just as I thought.” Tenten giggles. “Lee-kun, where are the others?”

“WE DECIDED-“

“Hey! Keep your voice down, idiot. This is a public place.” Tenten scolds her teammate and he instantly becomes red, just now realizing that he was yelling inside.

“S-Sorry.” The boy bows his head. “(Y/N)-chan, please come with me. Naruto-kun, Neji and I have been looking for you.”

“Why can’t she stay here, and you bring them to her?” Sakura asks, practically cornering Lee with no other way out then to agree.

“Yeah! We were having a conversation about something. You can’t just take her from us.” Ino says.

“S-Sorry, Lee-kun.” Hinata adds, sealing Lee’s fate.

“I-I suppose I could… I shall return with the others!” And he was off in a split second.

“Wow. He is really fast!” You say in astonishment.

“That’s nothing. You should see Gai-sensei in action!” Tenten brags.

* * *

 

“A-And so they said to bring you to them.” Lee tells the blond who groans. He had searched all the way to the entrance of the village just to find out that you were in the heart of the city, having lunch with the girls.

“Are you kidding me?! First Kakashi-sensei and now the girls kidnap her?”

“Kakashi-sensei did what?” Neji asks but was ignored. Instead, Naruto begins to rush in the direction that Lee had said you were in.

Just as he walked past the front gate he is stopped by the sight of messy, blood red hair. It couldn’t have been anyone but his dear friend. “Gaara? Hey, is that you?! It is! What’s up?!” Naruto’s attention is now on the Kazekage that had, just moments ago, entered the village. Gaara is quick to turn his awareness to Naruto.

“Naruto. It’s good to see you.” A small smile curves on his pale face.

“Just what are you doing in the leaf?” Not that he wasn’t happy to see his friend, but it did raise a big question as to why he was there in the first place.

“I have a meeting with the Hokage soon.” Was all he said, and Naruto understood. It must have been important if he couldn’t speak about it out loud.

“Well, when you’re done with all that stuff you should hang out with me for a bit! I have someone that I want you to meet!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Make sure to comment what you would like to see next. (Or who you would like to see next.) Next chapter will have a sleepover,  the boys "keeping an eye" on the sleepover and meeting Gaara. :)


End file.
